The present technology relates to a communication processing device and a communication processing method.
With the spread of broadband networks, it has become common to connect a personal computer to a network and have video and audio streams distributed. Further, various kinds of apparatuses such as a television receiving device, a video recorder, a game machine, a portable telephone, and the like have a communication function, and are connected to a home networking together with a personal computer, or connected to an external network via a home server, a router, or the like to use various network applications.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-97274 discloses a communication processing technology that can group socket communications and apply a same policy to the grouped socket communications.